fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Patient Snakes
The Waiting Game The Preliminary Event had finished, with Snake Tree finishing in 6th place. While they weren't too happy about being 6th, they were still glad that they had made it into the GMG in the first place. They probably would've finished higher if they hadn't had the ill-fortune of being attacked so many times by other guilds, all of which they eliminated, including their rival's, Serpent King's Team. That one took the longest and had actually taken place not too far from the goal, which is probably why they finished in 6th. Of course a good number of the other guilds had disqualified themselves by attacking Ulfr Ahlberg thinking that there was more than one person in the group thanks to his Smoke Magic. Though it was beginning to annoy everyone else, how much Ulfr was complaining about how he was probably the worst choice to be the Seeker on their team and having to be reminded that it was random selection that had him being the Seeker in the first place. Normally, he didn't complain this much, but normally he smoked more too and he had forced himself to cut back to conserve as many of his cigarettes for the Games as possible. Dahl Nidhogg was in their Hotel's courtyard alternating between doing Iaido and some sort of training the others couldn't fathom, though they knew it had something to do with his sword style. No one could really tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling since he was always the stoic type whenever the Guild was out in the public eye, that and it wasn't the safest thing to be around him when he had his sword drawn. Freyja Hagebak had left the hotel to go explore Crocus, having said something about seeing a lot of Lookers during the Preliminary Event and wanted to see how many of them were still around. She was the most outwardly relaxed member of the Guild at the moment and had clearly enjoyed her interview with Michael. Brandr Eklund had spent some time doing maintenance on his sword, but as soon as he was done, he began goofing off to do what he could to keep the rest of the Guild from growing tense about the next five days and the upcoming games. This was mostly just an act, though, as he was just as excited and nervous as everyone else was. Tyra Solveig, Gunnar Rasputin and Kelda Bengtsdotter were all sitting around and more or less cheering on Brandr's shenanigans to distract themselves as much as help distract the others. Tyra and Gunnar both agreed that from this point on, the Guild was simply playing the Waiting Game until the GMG officially started the next day and Kelda was quietly moping because their Hotel didn't have any sort of garden and they were too far from the Crocus Gardens for her to be able to go and visit them again that day and with the GMG starting the next day, she couldn't visit them again then either. Overall, Snake Tree was just playing the Waiting Game with a nervous excitement as they made bets about what sort of Games there would be and contemplated who their biggest threats were and how they could deal with them. Of course, their Guild Leader made their bets and pondering feel more like a war council whenever she made comments, but it did help the Guild relax a little more in the end. Category:The Day Before Category:GMG 2014